bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Fox family
Family members 1st generation * Sterling Forrester I 2nd generation * Garrison Forrester I 3rd generation * Sterling Forrester II ( ) 4th generation * Garrison Dandridge "Gary" Forrester, II ( ) Gary is Sterling II's illegitimate son with Maureen Reynolds born in 1953. Gary comes to town in 1978 and orchestrates hostile takeover of Forrester Creations with Amelia Kane. However, the marriage crumbles after the death of their daughter and Amelia kills Sterling in 1980. In 1985 achieves his life long dream of being a cop when he graduates from the police academy. He has an affair with his police partner, Greenlee Montgomery which produces a son. Gary falls in love with Lindsay Dawson and they marry three times but their unions fall apart due to Lindsay's infidelity. Gary is killed in the line of duty in July 2011. He fathered six children, including daughter Naomi from his first marriage, Adam with Greenlee, Randy with ex-wife Marcia Olson, and Matthew with Lindsay; he is also the adopted father of Theresa. Gary is loved by all for his tough yet gentle personality. * Whitney Forrester ( ) * Channing Cooper, Jr. ( ) * Sterling Forrester III ( ) 5th generation * Naomi Forrester ( ) * ' Jennifer Katheryn "Jenny" Forrester' * Marcus Xavier Cyrusovich Kiriakis ( ) * Adam Garrison Forrester ( ) * Theresa Forrester ( ) * Randall James "Randy" Olson ( ) * Sterling Conrad "Storm" Forrester IV ( ) * Dawson Forrester * Anastasia Jennifer "Asia" Forrester ( ) 6th generation * Summer Kiriakis ( ) * Zane Kiriakis ( ) * Xavier Aaron Marcusovich Kiriakis ( ) * Sylvester Ethan "Sly" Dawson * Forrest Cyrus Marcusovich Kiriakis In-Laws * Anastasia Forrester Family tree Descendants * Sterling Forrester (deceased); married Unknown female (deceased) ** Garrison Forrester I (1911–64); son of Sterling; married Anastasia Forrester (deceased) *** Sterling Forrester II (1935–80); son of Garrison and Anastasia; married Katheryn Shepherd (1953–80) **** Gary Forrester (1953–2011); Sterling's son with Charlotte Zane; married Rainbow Summers (1971), Amelia Kane (1979–81), Lindsay Dawson (1988–91, 1993–97, 1999–2001) and Marcia Olson (1992) ***** Naomi Forrester (1972–); Gary and Belinda's daughter; married Stavros Kiriakis (1996–2004) ****** Summer Kiriakis (1996–); Stavros and Naomi's daughter; married Trey Mitchell (2014–16) ******* Liam Mitchell (2016–); Summer and Trey's son. ****** Lucas Kiriakis (2000–); Stavros and Naomi's son. ***** Adam Forrester (1988–); Gary's son with Greenlee Montgomery; married Blair Olson (2016–) ****** Robin Forrester (2014–); Adam and Blair's daughter. ***** Theresa Forrester (1990–2016); Lindsay's daughter with Colin Avery, adopted by Gary; married Channing Cooper III (2015–16) and Adonis Blaine (2016) ****** Sly Olson (2015–); Randy and Theresa's son. ***** Randy Olson (1990–); Gary and Marcia's son, adopted by Jim Olson; married Elena Queen (2012–14), Vanessa Queen (2015–16) ****** Sly Olson (2015–); Randy and Theresa's son. ***** Matthew Forrester (1993–); Gary and Lindsay's son. **** Whitney Forrester (1954–); Sterling II and Katheryn's daughter, married Dexter Evans (1977–78), Gary Forrester (1978), Cyrus Kiriakis (1981–86) ***** Marcus Kiriakis (1986–); Whitney and Cyrus's son; married Amara Grant (2009, 2016), Chanel Winters (2010–12), Erica Thorne (2015–16) ****** Xavier Kiriakis (2003–) ****** Unnamed child (2015); Marcus and Erica's stillborn daughter. ***** Katie Forrester (1993–); Whitney's daughter with Zeke Rosewood; married Nico Grayson (2016–) **** Channing Cooper, Jr. (1961–89); Sterling and Katheryn's son switched at birth w/ Xavier (1961–79); married Vivian Grayson (1985–86), River Eldridge (1987–88) ***** Quincy Forrester (1979–); Channing's son with Kelly Cooper; married Gabi Santos (2009–13, 2015–16) ****** Lamont Forrester (2012–); Quincy and Gabi's son. **** Sterling Forrester III (1972–); Sterling II's son with Amelia Kane; married Tina Webster (1992) ***** Sterling "Storm" Forrester IV (1992–); Sterling III and Tina's son. ****** Madison Forrester (2014–); Storm's daughter with Amara Grant. ''Forrester Creations'' | genre = | fate = | predecessor = | successor = | foundation = 1950 | founder = Dandridge Forrester Walter Summers Katheryn Forrester | defunct = | location_city = Jericho City | location_country = | location = | locations = 458 | key_people = Clarke Rosewood (Chairman) Denzel Porter ( ) Whitney Newman (CFO) Marcus Newman ( ) Nina Rosewood (President) Clarke Rosewood (Vice) Tiffany Carver (designer) Amelia Blaine (ambassador) Sterling Forrester III (ambassador) Taylor Crane (ambassador) | industry = Fashion | products = | services = | revenue = | operating_income = | net_income = | aum = | assets = | equity = | owner = Katheryn Forrester (Shareholder, 51%) | num_employees = | parent = WBS Inc. (1951–86) Queen Cosmetics (1987–94) | divisions = * Forrester Originals * KAY * The Duchess * ' ''Grand Dame ' * ' Lorie Summers ' * ' Amelia Blaine ' * ' Beaumont Shoes''' * ' ''Rosewood Leather''' * ' ''Summer Teen Line''' * ' ''Sterling Men's Line''' | subsid = | homepage = | footnotes = | intl = }} ' ''Forrester Creations ' is a publicly traded company, founded by Dandridge Forrester and Walter Summers using the designs of Walter's teenage daughter, Katheryn. In 1950, Walter Summers discovers his daughter's talent for designing and enlist wealthy industrialist Dandridge Forrester's help to launch a fashion house. The company officially launches in 1950 with the 15 year old Katheryn overseeing the company's design team. ''Forrester Creations quickly finds success in the surrounding area and achieve national recognition in just a few short years. However in 1953, an internal conflict threatens the company's history when Walter disowns Katheryn after discovering she is not his biological child. References External links Category:Families